tWiNs
by Minstrano
Summary: The story about what would happen if Ace had a twin, the adventures he and Anne go on throughout the world and behind the scenes of what might have happened to the years that where not shown in the One Piece manga. T for some swearing and creative gore.
1. Chapter 1: Delivery Day

**Chapter 1: Delivery Day**

* * *

><p><strong>This idea popped in my head when I was writing a review for a story called "Reborn." So I give many thanks to that guy or girl. I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not own the name 'Anne' I just own the ideas that I have on the things that she does and how she effects the One Piece world.<strong>

* * *

><p>The things that a mother could do were phenomenal. Doctors and scientists alike lie when they say it's all just genetics and come up with those crazy explanations about Hormones and what-not. They just say those tings so that they don't look like idiots. In reality they can't explain that invisible bond that a mother shares with her child.<p>

But today, something happened that would make all of those doctors's brains go haywire.

This all happened in the South Blue on a small island known as Baterilla. A single woman had done the unbelievable to protect her child from the world. But this woman did not just perform a simple eye trick to deceive the world. No! She performed a miracle. Not only did she carry her precious cargo for 20 months, she carried that precious cargo that had not one, but two fragile fetuses. And that woman's name was Portgas D Rouge. It was sad that few knew of the great feet this woman had done to protect her children.

But now the Marine Vice Admiral watched as the once strong willed and healthy woman dangle at the edge of death's abyss. Delicately cradling two small bundles in her trembling arms.

"If it's a girl… Anne" Rouge quietly spoke as she softly kissed the forehead that was barely visible through the yellow blanket covering its petite form. "And if it's a boy… Ace…" She whisperer as she kissed the forehead that too was peaking out from under his white blanket. "Those where the names he chose… for these children… Gol D Anne and Gol D Ace… the names of our children *_pant_ pant_*"

The widowed Rouge graciously took her last few moments with her children. Knowing her limit had already breached long ago, and that her will was the only thread left that was keeping her from falling into the darkness. But eventually, the twines snapped, and her eyes that had once been filled with such love, glazed over, looking into emptiness .

"Rouge! Rouge! Hang in there!"

But even with some of the best doctors on the tropical island, they could not keep her afloat.

Garp stood silently as his eyes hovered over to the human shaped figure that was covered by a clean thin sheet, had once been coated in a vibrant red. And the hand that peaked out from under the cover, hanging limply over the edge of the mattress. Then slowly shifting his gaze to the crib set in the corner of the room that held the two children that wouldn't even be deemed 'worthy to live' by many. Earlier he had been uncertain of his decision, but now he was dead set. His 'friend' was right, "a child who has yet to be born bears no sin."

So now the Vice Admiral stood stiffly holding the two bundles. One in each hand, as the island slowly became a speck in the distance.

That is until Garp had come to a realization did his resolve falter ever so slightly. He did not have the knowledge to take care of an infant, let alone two. And at this critical moment, both newborns awoke and proceeded to do the most natural of baby's instincts in a synchronized motion.

Cry, for reasons unknown to the wise Garp.

"Well Shit!" Was his intelligent response.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghaaaaa! I'm so sorry that this chapter is just so short! But I just couldn't make it longer! Otherwise it would just make the order of chapters all disorientated and what-not. So... I decided to update the next chapter by tomorrow because this is torturing me more than it's torturing you. And I swear it <span>WILL<span> be longer than this chapter. *Fist Pump!***

**Also sorry to those that hate sad parts in a story, I tried to up the mood in that part at the end.**

**Please Review! XD Happy review, flames and suggestions for future chapters are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2: Cries Of Mercy

**Chapter 2: Cries Of Mercy**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Here it is, the chapter I promised you. I would have put it up sooner, but I had to help in the kitchen for a while. Anyway, I had a lot more fun writing this chapter then I did with the first one. So I hope you like it more as well. <strong>

**I don not own One Piece. Nor do I own the poems "Fere Jaques" or **"Twas the Night Before Christmas."****

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Garp had been lucky that the only female marine on board just happened to pass by as soon as the crying began. In which the Vice Admiral immediately spotted her and proceeded to latterly shove both infants, rather roughly if she had any say in the matter, into her arms. Ordering her to "fix them," in such seriousness that she almost believed that he thought they where simple objects.<p>

So now the female officer was continuing to feed the babies with Luke warm milk, trying to balance both of them on her lap as she sat on a four legged chair. Each one resting on a single thigh, while she held the make-shift baby bottles in her hands over their mouths. That she had creatively made within the minute by filling two water balloons with warm milk and carefully poking a single hole in each one with a needle.

**(DO NOT TRY THIS METHOD ON A ****REAL**** BABY! And you should also not feed 1 day-year-olds milk form a fridge. It's ok with Ace and Anne because they carry the 'will of D.' So they are like, super babies and stuff)**

She snuck a glance at the Vice Admiral that had been pacing across the deck in front of her for some time now. And was trying to hold back the questions that where bubbling in her throat, such as 'Whey where there babies even on a marine ship in the first place.' But knew it was not her place to as such a thing. Although, there was one question that she knew had to be asked. "What are we going to do with these babies Vice Admiral Garp?" The female officer knew she didn't need to elaborate further for it was common knowledge that it was unsafe for children so young to be on a Marin ship.

Garp momentarily stopped his pacing and turned to look at the female officer then down at the two miniature bundles, mumbling "Yes, that could work." And turned back around facing the rest of his crew who where all busy doing ship stuff. "Change a course to Dawn Island in East Blue!" He bellowed in his commanding tone.

"But sir! What about Vice Admirals meeting? It's in two days and it would take at least five days just to get to East Blue." A random sailor cried.

"They don't need me! Now get back to work!" Garp yelled as a malicious smirk appeared on his face that sent chills down several of the newer recruits. But the others who where already used to it by now, knew the meaning behind that expression and mentally prayed for the unfortunate victim.

All the while the female officer sighed at being ignored. Then looked back down at the ones where the cause of her upcoming headache. Only to see the baby in the white bundle trying to eat the now empty milk balloon and the baby in the yellow bundle on the verge of falling off of her left thigh.

But while the female officer did try to save both infants from harm, she only managed to pry the balloon out of the baby boy's mouth. The baby girl on the other hand, had already completely rolled off and landed on the floor with an unpleasant sound from face connecting to wood.

The female officer froze in her spot on the chair looking down at the yellow bundle, unable to see the infant's face, dreading the whale that was certain to come from the fallen child. The male sibling had also seemed to have sensed the separation from his sister for he appeared to have frozen as well.

But as the seconds ticked by and the cry never came out, the female officer sighed in relief. Although her relief immediately turned to horror when she realized that there had yet to be a peep from the child as a full minute passed by.

_*rustle*_

Who knows what the Vice Admiral would do to her when she told him!

_*rustle… rustle*_

He was probably going to carve out her insides with his pinky. Or push his fist through her stomach and out through her mouth. Or the other way around by forcing his hand through her mouth and pulling out her digestive system as if he was performing a magic trick, where he pulls out hankies that are tied to each other, to make a rope, out of his pockets.

_*rustle… tap…tap,tap,tap…*_

The female officer held back the tears at the thought of her certain death via torture.

_*…*_

The officer carefully cradled the remaining baby boy to herself, hoping to find some kind of comfort in the smaller person.

_*…*_

With her right arm she carefully held the male infant and attentively reached out for his sister with her left. Her fingers just barley grazed the yellow lump when… it caved in on itself, proving it to be empty. And that's where her horror increased ten-fold. A shrill scream escaped her lips and the boy in her arms imitating her making the combined forces echo throughout the ship.

The Vice Admiral turned around again at the familiar cries. Annoyance evident in his eyes as he walked over to the ones that where emitting the horrid sounds. "Young Officer…" Garp started to where his deadly tone immediately shut up the female officer.

Although the only form of reply she could make was a whimper for she was terrified for her life. But the infant continued to cry loudly, not helping the situation out at all.

"I asked you" (Ordered is more like it) "to make them stop their crying… not to encourage them to continue." Although his expression changed from annoyance to shock and ending at stone cold anger when his eyes landed on the deflated yellow bundle that was laying on the cold surface. The baby girl not in sight. "Where is little Anne?" Garp asked as he glared intensely at the female officer. The unsaid threat hung in the air.

"W-Well, _*sniffle*_ the b-bottle, and the f-falling, b-balloon, with t-the choking, a-and _*sniffle*_ b-but the f-falling and t-th-"

"**SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"**

"She's gone! I lost her! Please don't kill me!" And with that she put the still crying baby in Garp's arms, running away in a zigzag formation as if Garp was a crocodile. Screaming as disappeared into the woman's quarters.

That's where Garp, as well, began to panic with the baby still in his arms who appeared to have forgotten about crying and now proceeded to play with the buttons on the coat. And doing what any other 'Hero of the Marines' would do in this sort of situation, he interrogated the only other witness left…

"Where did she go? Where did your sister go Ace? Tell me now! I know you know where she is!" Garp shouted as he held the bundle in front of his face.

But being a baby that he was, Ace could do only what a baby could by laughing at the hysterical face in front of him.

And as the 'interrogation' went on, they did not notice how everyone on board where all staring at them at this point. Until the lieutenant that had just come out form the 'head' (old sailor's term for a ship's bathroom) tapped the Vice Admiral on his right shoulder to get his attention.

"WHAT?" Garp yelled as his face jerked to the right.

But the lieutenant did not even flinch, and replied, "Is this yours Vice Admiral Garp sir?" The lieutenant asked as he held up a drooling, but smiling, Anne. Who was also naked, since her blanket sill laid innocently on the wooden surface.

**~5 Minutes Earlier~**

Guru had been a Lieutenant for Vice Admiral Garp for almost three years now. So he had become used to Garp's unpredictability.

So when Garp randomly showed up back on his ship carrying two infants in his arms, even he was a little shocked. But Guru had gotten over it none the less and was now desperately waiting for the other officer to exit the 'head' so he could use it next. Desperately resisting the urge to do the international "Pee Dance," he slowly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. But as soon as the doorknob started to turn ever so slightly, he eagerly slammed it open and…

"Hey!"

… shoved the other Marine aside, who was still trying to zip up his pants with one hand. And completely ignoring the grumbling coming from the other Marine as he walked off, to do who knows what, for he was too busy fumbling with his own zipper and slamming his rear onto the toilet seat.

_*Pppfffffffffffffffffffffffff …*_

And as this went on the Lieutenant let out a heavily contented sigh. Not noticing that the 'head's' door had not fully closed, and as it opened just a little more with a quiet creak. Or the soft padding and shuffling sounds that where making their way to in front of him.

_*Pppfffff…pfffff..pff ….Plop*_

But the shrill laughter that seemed to come out of nowhere almost made him fall out of the seat. But did manage to make him release whatever he had left. Then when he finally regained his composure, he looked down at the butt naked baby girl who was still laughing on her hands and knees.

"Well where did you come from little one?" He asked more to himself rather than to the baby, and chuckling at the infant's mirth. Although when the baby suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him looking as serious as a baby cold, he began to worry. But he almost fell off again when the baby suddenly let out shrills of laughter a second time. He stared at the laughing child, starting to feel his legs turning numb. "You're going to have to turn around squirt."

But his only response was a now silent baby as she tilted her head to the left.

Guru sighed as he reach over, picking her up and turning her a complete 180 degrees. Then standing up and flushing the toilet as he pulled up his pants.

But when he turned around, the baby had already turned herself back around to face him as well and was now smiling up at him.

Guru sighed again, and picked up the baby with both hands. Although he made sure to keep her at an arm's length just to be safe. He new about some of the things that babies could do to a person. And he had just gotten his uniform cleaned.

Kicking the door open with his feet, he came to a very peculiar sight. It was common for Garp to yell at people, but to yell at a child… that was just cruel. Even if said child was enjoying itself. But he continued on none the less to return the baby still in his arms who entertaining herself with her own spit.

**~Present~**

"My little Anne~!" Garp coed as his hash demur instantly changed to a 'loving' face. Grabbing the child and rubbing both her and Ace against his cheeks. "I was so worried~"

The crewmember all cringed at Garp's pouting face.

But the two sibling thought differently form them and just ate up Garp's coodelings. "Where was the little tike?" Garp asked.

"Bathroom." And he left as soon as he answered.

"… well, you gotta go when you gotta go. Isn't that right Ace?"

_*spit bubble pop*_

And so the rest of the day went on smoothly if you didn't count the part where Garp finally realized that it was necessary for babies to wear diapers. And even though they where too late to stop it the first time, they where able to make up for it by using the napkins from the galley and a few bobby-pins to stop from further accidents. So…

Twas the night before tomorrow, when all through the ship

Not a creature was stirring, not even a battleship

The sails where tied up to the yardarm with care

In hopes that the wind would not catch it there

The crew was nestled all snug in their beds

While visions of 'Justice' danced in their heads

With Garp in his boxers and the twins in their Jammu's

Had just settled our brains for a long nights snooze

When out from the crib there arose such a sneeze…

Garp's eye cracked open when the sound reached his ears. But then he closed them again expecting it to have ended. Until…

_***Acho***_

But Garp continued to ignore it.

_***Acho***__ *Acho~*_

Garp could have swore he heard two sneezes that time.

_*Acho~* __***Acho***__ *Acho~*_

He tried to ignore them and closed his eyes tighter. His nose twitching just a little bit.

_***Acho, Acho***__ *Acho~* __***Acho, Acho***_

_***ACHOO!* **_

'… no way…'

_***Acho* **__*Acho~* __***ACHO!***_

'… this is not happening…'

**Symphony of Fere Jaques in Sneeze Major**

_*Acho~* __***Acho* *ACHO* *Acho***_

_Fe __**re JA Ques**_

_*Acho~* __***Acho* *ACHO* *Acho***_

_Fe __**re JA QUES**_

_*****__Acho~* __***Acho* *ACHO?***_

_Dor __**mez VOUS?**_

_*Acho~* __***Acho* *ACHO?***_

_Dor __**mez VOUS?**_

_***Acho* *ACHO!* *Acho, Acho, Acho* **__*Acho~!*_

_**Son** __**NEZ l**__**es ma ti **__nes!_

_***Acho* *ACHO* *Acho, Acho, Acho* **__*Acho~!*_

_**Son** __**NEZ **__**les ma ti **__nes!_

_*Acho~* __***Yawn***__***ACHO***_

_Ding __**Dang** __**DONG**_

_*Acho~* __***Yawn***__***ACHO***_

_Ding __**Dang **__**DONG**_

And this is pretty much how the rest of the night went on. Making every crew member on board, never want to hear another nursery rhyme ever again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Symphony Translation<span>**

_Acho~ _Anne's sneeze

**_Acho_** Ace's sneeze

_**ACHO**_ Garp's sneeze

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this last part was confusing. But basically Anne, Ace and Garp where all sneezing together. And the way that each sneeze was timed made it sound like the nursery "Fere Jaques." As for the poem, if you didn't figure it out, was from the poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas." I just changed some of it's lyrics. <strong>

**The only reason that Anne is capable of crawling is the same reason that I said why her and Ace can drink regular milk. She's got the will of 'D.' So there. **

**Please Review! Good review and flames are welcomed**


End file.
